


Distractions

by Muuze



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muuze/pseuds/Muuze
Summary: What started out as a really boring mission leads to Jensen discovering that Cougar has a tongue piercing. As if he could get any hotter.





	Distractions

Jensen hated long missions such as this one. It wasn’t even a particularly challenging mission. It mainly involved Jensen lying on his stomach outside of one of the compound buildings that may or may not be linked to Max, and slowly inching his way closer until he was in range to hack it.

He had suggested just breaking in to the building and hacking the terminal directly, but Clay had been against that. 

Max had upped his security. A building such as this one that looked like you could just walk in through the front door without being noticed would clearly be a trap.

So Clay had assigned Jensen and Cougar to the mission- Jensen to slowly crawl closer without being detected, and Cougar to keep an eye on him from afar. 

Fairy simple, but it also required a lot waiting around. Something Jensen has never been good at.

“Cougar” Jake whispered. He didn’t need to raise his voice as Cougar was the only one listening on this channel.

He heard a slight huff in reply, and knew that was Cougar waiting for him to continue.

“I have an itch on my shoulder”

Another noise from Cougar, but this time Jensen could pin it as one of his _‘I know you’re about to say something really stupid’_ noises. Jensen was an expect at translating Cougar.

“Hear me out. Your rifle has a silencer, right?”

“No.”

“No, no, see, I know for a fact that it does. So you can’t be vetoing my plan already when you haven’t even heard it”

Cougars sigh said otherwise. 

Slowly inching the slightest bit forward, Jensen also turned his head in the direction of Cougar. It would take him at least another 20 minutes to be close enough for him to be able to hack them. He had switched out his glasses to another pair which could double as binoculars at a press of a button. It saved him from having to try and hold binoculars very still, and still allowed him to keep an eye on the guards and security in the building.

…and it also let his gaze wander every now and then to a certain silent sniper.

“Don’t give me that look, buddy. It’s a genius idea. The itch is about an inch down from my right shoulder. If you shoot me but just graze me then it would scratch the itch! And then I wouldn’t totally blow my own cover after the two hours we’ve already spent out here”

“I’m not shooting you”

“Oh c’mon! I not asking for anything fatal! Just a little graze” Jensen whined. 

“The sun has fried your brain, sí?” 

Jensen sighed dramatically. “ _Fine_ , I thought friends were supposed to shoot each other when they’re in need? I guess I’ll just die” 

“Or you could focus on the mission. Not that much further” 

“You’re so mean to me, Cougs. I will never forget this injustice!” Jensen huffed as he inched another few centimetres forwards- still not taking his eyes off of Cougar. 

So of course he noticed it when Cougar stuck his tongue out at him.

For a split second Jensen’s brain went offline. He always loved that he was one of the only people to see this side of Cougar- the easy, carefree side that loved to just mess around. Once you got to know him, he was nothing like the scary silent type that everyone just assumed he was.

He had to blink a few times, to make sure that it wasn’t the sweat impairing his vision, because-

“ _Holy shit!!_ Is that…dude, is that a _tongue piercing_?! You have your tongue pierced, _oh my god, that is so-“_

“Jensen”

“No, no, don’t give me that look. That smug, satisfied smirk you’ve got going on. Nuh uh. Show me again!! I’m begging you, please stick your tongue out at me so I know I’m not having a stroke right now. Did I imagine that?? Holy shit, have I died??? I’m going to be _so_ mad if I’m dead” 

Cougar just grinned. “You’re being too loud” 

“Is that what all the ladies say when they find out you have a tongue piercing? Do they- okay. Right. No. This isn’t helping…it is _not_ helping. Gotta focus, Jensen. Look at the building you’re supposed to be watching. Not at Cougar and his mysterious tongue piercing” Jensen tried to give himself a pep talk. 

It took all of his willpower not to turn back and watch Cougar again when he heard him quietly chuckle. “Jensen? Once the mission is over I can show you the piercing. Entiéndeme?”

For the first time all day Jensen was silent. 

“…did I break you?” Cougar wondered, his voice low in Jensen’s ear. Since he was keeping an eye on Jensen he saw the way he shuddered and blinked several times.

“Focusing, I’m _focusing_. On the job. Totally on the job” inching further forwards Jensen decided to just ignore Cougar before he did something stupid. 

Something pinged form his pocket. “Ooh, okay. I’m nearly within range. A little bit further and my little programme will just walk its way into their systems without them noticing. Then we can leave. Screw the two hours I’m just gonna roll my way out of here if I have to” 

Inching forwards again, trying to calculate the edge the range of his device and their wifi signal, he froze when the guards suddenly started moving.

They were pointing towards their monitors and gesturing at each other, typing quickly and generally looking flustered. 

“That wasn’t me I swear. My programme uses such a back door that it might as well be coming in from the basement. Please be nothing, please be nothing….” His pocket pinged twice, signalling that the programme was now halfway installed. 

The guards stood up, grabbing their guns and gesturing out of the window in the vague direction where Jensen was hiding. 

“…that could be anything! Maybe they spotted a lost dog! That doesn’t necessarily mean—“

An alarm started blaring, cutting off what Jensen was about to say. “…well, shit.” 

“You need to move” this time Cougars voice was serious, and Jensen was sad that they had lost their playful banter. 

“Nope, I just need another couple of minutes. Five, tops”

He watched at the guards ran from the room. “Okay new plan. Cougar? Please cover me I’m about to do something stupid” 

Without waiting for Cougar to tell him that it was a bad idea, he tapped a button on the side of the glasses which turned off the binocular mode and got to his feet.

“The closer I am the quicker the programme loads” Jensen explained as he started to crouch-run towards the perimeter fence. 

“When I said move I did not mean towards the danger” Cougar pointed out. 

“Y’know, this is your fault so you can’t yell at me” Jensen skidded to a halt by the fence, and pulled the device and his phone out of his pocket. 

“How is this my fault? The guards have now reached the first floor, you need to leave” 

“Not yet, lemme just…” Jensen trailed off as he muttered to himself, pressing some buttons as he watched the programme finally get to 100%. “And we’re done!” 

“Jensen.”

“Alright, alright, keep your shirt on. I’m moving” shoving his phone in his pocket he started running towards the buildings that Cougar had taken cover in, and towards their getaway vehicle.

“Besides, its your fault since you distracted me!” 

“Did not”

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about the tongue piercing, mister”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. You do not move quick enough so I will provide a distraction” 

“Cougs, I swear to god if you stick your tongue out I’m gonna stop running” 

Cougar didn’t reply to that, but he figured out soon enough what the distraction was when there came a sudden explosion from the compound.

Quickly turning his head for a moment Jensen saw that one of the company vehicles had exploded in a big fireball.

“Did that look cool? I bet it looked so cool. Why didn’t you tell me so I could have watched it? You’re no fun” Jensen sulked, finally making it to the buildings where Cougar was situated. He ducked around the side, waiting by the fire exit for Cougar to make his appearance. 

He could hear shouting from the guards but it looked like the distraction had worked, and they were still by the flaming car. Some of the guards had retreated back inside, presumably to keep an eye out for another attack. 

Jensen had just managed to catch his breath when the fire exit opened, and Cougar came casually walking out like he hadn’t just made a car explode. “Ready to go?”

He didn’t wait for Jensen to answer and just started walking towards the car knowing that Jensen would follow. 

“How are you so cool? I don’t get. Teach me your magic ways” 

Cougar just smiled at him before opening the drivers side door.

Jensen scrambled to catch up as for a horrible moment he thought Cougar might just leave him there, but he needn’t have worried as Cougar sat waiting for him.

As they started driving towards their hotel Jensen made it a couple of minutes before he just had to break the silence.

“Okay so back to the important topic at hand, when did you get a tongue piercing? Have you had it this whole time? Oh my god, you have, haven’t you? This is important information!”

Another misconception about Cougar was that he was the silent type, and wouldn’t talk to you. That was wrong. If Cougar liked you- if he considered you a friend- then he would have full conversations with you. Admittedly, sometimes he would lapse into Spanish but Jensen would still try to follow along anyway.

So there was no excuse for Cougar not to answer the question. And yet he just laughed and kept his eyes on the road. “This is really bugging you, no?” 

“Of course it is! You have a tongue piercing. Tongue piercings are hot. You’re hot. How am I supposed to live with this information? This is like the best day ever. I’m half convinced that I have heat stroke right now and that this is just a really good fever dream” 

He was pretty sure that Cougar knew that he was attracted to him but he still hoped he hadn’t heard that through his rambling. 

“Well, I did tell you I would show you it once the mission is over, and it nearly is. We just have to make it back to the hotel first” 

“No! Don’t say that!” Jensen sighed, sinking down further into his seat. “You have just jinxed us. Any moment now the security guards are gonna come out of nowhere and run us off the road. Or there will be some freak storm and we’ll crash. We’ll never make it and I’ll die never knowing if I imagined it or not”

“Stop being so dramatic” 

Jensen just sighed louder, closing his eyes. “This is it, man. I’m calling it now. Freak storm” 

“No more talking”

For once Jensen listened to him, and the journey to the hotel was filled with a comfortable silence. 

As soon as they had made it to their hotel room and checked the site lines, Jensen sat down on the bed and crossed his arms. “Well?”

Cougar moved so he was standing right in front of Jensen.

“When I was in my twenties I went through a rebellious phase. Mi abuela kept trying to set me up with the girls from church. I was a nice boy who never did anything wrong. So I went and pierced my tongue without telling them” 

Cougar paused, sticking his tongue out to show Jensen the little blue ball. 

“Oh _shit_ , that is just…so…” Jensen leant forwards, but before he could do anything stupid- like try to touch it- Cougar put his tongue back in his mouth and carried on talking.

“I managed to hide it for a month before mi madre found out. She threatened to kick me out if I ever did anything stupid like that again” Cougar smiled at the memory, before shrugging. “I like how it feels” 

Oh yeah, Jensen’s brain was definitely offline.

“And uh…how does it feel?” Jensen asked, trying to remember how to act like a normal human being. They kept their hands to themselves, right? 

“It tickles if I run it along the roof of my mouth. It’s nice” since Cougars mouth was open because he had been talking, Jensen could see that he was doing just that.

“Would it be weird if I asked you to kiss me?! Or hell, just put your tongue on me. I mean. Yeah, that’s weird, but can we just pretend its not for a moment??” 

“It’s not weird” Cougar replied, grabbing Jensen’s hands and pulling him to his feet. It was one of those rare moments where Jensen didn’t have a witty reply. In fact, he didn’t say anything.

“I really have broken you” Cougar mused, leaning closer to Jensen so that he could rest their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?”

“Anytime” 

Jensen wasn’t quite sure who initiated the kiss, but neither of them hesitated. 

He definitely thought he had died when Cougars tongue was in his mouth, and he could _feel_ the piercing. 

Normally Jensen would have been embarrassed by the noises he was making, but Cougar had definitely killed him, so it was fine. 

When they eventually pulled apart Cougar smirked whilst Jensen adjusted himself. 

“Young rebellious Cougar really did you a favour, huh?” Jensen kept it light hearted so that Cougar would have to be the one to decide where they go from here. Whether they just write it off as one friend showing another their piercing, or wether it went any further. 

“Sí. Do you want to know how else it feels?” Cougar asked, and winked.

“Oh my god you’re gonna kill me. Please put ‘death by Cougar’ on my tombstone. That will definitely make me sound cooler than I am” 

Cougar didn’t say anything else to that, and instead licked a stripe up Jensen’s neck. 

“That little blue ball is gonna give me blue balls at this rate, I swear to… _shit_ …are you really…?” Jensen’s sentence broke off as Cougar dropped to his knees. 

So maybe something good did come out of long boring missions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blaming the discord I recently stumbled across where I saw someone mention tongue piercings. The idea wouldn't leave my brain. 
> 
> (basically I'm too awkward to talk to people, so I wrote fic instead)


End file.
